not quite a TROLL
by BakaitoVocaloid
Summary: This is my fan troll story. R8ed M for m8ure. Yaoi warning. Most characters are made up. Small reference to some Homestuck characters, you just have to figure out who. *yes, I did draw that picture, you won't find it anywhere but here, qoutev; where I posted the story again, and on photo8ucket; where I gave a 8rief history of his appearance*
1. Introduction

_(A.N.- this is my fan troll story, sooooooo... yeah, this story contains yaoi and possible drug and/or alcohol use)_

i _know_ i'm a freak, OKAY? i mean no one expected _this_ sort of thing to happen, but now it has, and i have to figure out how to _not_ blow my cover HERE. i honestly don't even _know_ how this could have HAPPENED.  
my name is timuri ALTHEA. and i am probably the _worst_ mistake ever to be CREATED. the first thing you might notice when you look at me, is that I don't _look_ like a TROLL. that's because i'm not _quite_ ONE. my parents (yes I do know who my parents are) were not expected to MATE. no one even knows _how_ a trolls genetic material could mix with... a _HUMANS_. but because it somehow did, I was a surprise to EVERYONE. I still have a lusus, but i live on EARTH. I was told that i was the strangest-looking wriggler to ever be created from the mother GRUB. i had two colors swirling on my wriggler flesh, mutant red and violet, so no one was sure _what_ part of the hemospectrum i would fall UNDER. that is until i hatched from my egg like any other troll and got a few cuts during my TRIALS. both colors trickled out of the wounds i OBTAINED. i could feel the confusion radiating from every single lusus in the area, but finally a lusus came up and claimed ME. he looks like a seahorse, but he has sharp spikes protruding from back and has pincer CLAWS. he has taken very good care of me, probably the only thing in life that has given me joy, being a highblood _and_ MUTANT. my troll ancestor had some _great_ influence, being a highblood and ALL. my human ancestor had some good influence too, being the creator and ceo of a very large COMPANY. i am a little over eight sweeps old, or according to the human calendar, eighteen years old, and i am a land dwelling MALE. i'm usually described as very quiet and i somehow manage to be birthed with psychic abilities, as _little_ as it may BE. i don't have any friends from the schoolhive i attend every five human days of the human week, but i _do_ have a chat log, asymmetricalSilence, but i doubt that i'll be gaining any schoolhive friends any time SOON.

_(A.N.- first chapter, still a little unsure of what I could put in, haven't wrote a story in a while due to school. Soooooooo... like, favorite, follow, or at least gve me so feed8ack)_


	2. Schoolhive

~morning~

i yawned as i stretched and clambered out of my recuperacoon, falling, not as gracefully as i would have liked, on the floor with a nice THUD. i stumbled to the abulation block_*_ and quickly checked myself in the MIRROR. great, another day to file down my teeth and HORNS. grabbing my small metal file, i filed my teeth down so they would look more human, then traded the small file for my larger one, and filed down my HORNS. if i didn't file down my teeth or horns, my teeth would be nice and sharp, like any other trolls teeth would be, and one of my horns would be thin, long and wavy, pointing up, and the other is thick, medium length, and curls downward into a tight SPIRAL. after filing down my teeth and horns, i would _usually_ insert special contact lenses on my glance nuggets so they would look like a humans, but they gave me massive migraines, so i switched the lenses for dark sunglasses and would say that my gander bulbs were super sensitive, and with _this_ sun, they sort of are a bit SENSITIVE. hopping into my abulation trap, i quickly cleansed myself and jumped OUT. peeling off my clothes, i applied a cream-colored makeup to my entire body and awkwardly stood there as i let the liquid makeup DRY. after dressing myself, i gave myself a once-over in the mirror, relieved that i hadn't missed ANYTHING. all human year long, i wear a black long sleeve turtleneck and black pants that always seem to be too long for me, so i flip them up to avoid tripping at any given TIME. i wear the same outfit, regardless of temperature or whether or not it's "in FASION." fumbling with the laces of my black sneakers, i rushed out the door to the bus stop, the strap of my black satchel crossing over my CHEST. I stood there as people shuffled to the bus stop, still not quite awake in the calming gloom and darkness that surrounded that particular HOUR.

i'm not even sure why i have a bag when i only have two things in IT. my strife specibus and my fetch modus, or as everybody else sees them as, a book with a pencil and a piece of PAPER. my specibus is actually quite EASY. all i have to do is draw the end result of the attack and say "invaderet ac INTERFICERE." after the picture has taken effect, the paper erases itself, open for more ATTACKS. i used it on a few flies once, just to find out how to use IT. and my modus is very SIMPLE. every card is organized alphabetically and each symbol, number, or letter has its own PAGE. the only reason i can think of as to why I put my specibus and modus in a bag is because no one else at my schoolhive, to my knowledge, has a specibus or MODUS. and i'm sure that if i start showing if off, then some one might try to steal it, or ask how or where i got IT.

at least my most pleasant time of the year is coming SOON. I allowed myself the smallest of smiles as i watched dying leaves dance in the wind, and thought of the sweets that i have collected for eighteen YEARS. I dreamily licked my lips as i thought of all that CANDY.

my attention snapped to the arriving bus and the sugared sweets drifted from my MIND. i raced in front of everybody and sped to the back seats, taking the one to my RIGHT. i sat there looking out the window as the bus collected more and more human YOUTH. some of the younger humans got off at a certain street corner, where i presume they will board a different bus, and we drove off the schoolhive where i have been attending for four years, this year being my LAST. i would be graduating this YEAR. the bus finally pulled up to the schoolhive, and i sat there patiently as i waited for the other students to take their LEAVE. as soon as i stepped off the four-wheeled device, i headed for my first class, english CP. i idly sat in my seat, waiting for class to START. without taking my modus out, i searched through the tome for the - SECTION. for the moment in our studies, the class was reading and discussing "gone with the WIND." i pulled out the necessary item and hung my bag on the back of my chair, pulling out a regular pencil and my english NOTEBOOK. the starting bell rang and the headmaster came in over the p.a., announcing that the annual schoolhive dress-up day was next thursday, which was also the night to collect sweets and small TREATS. "next thursday, hmm, i don't think i could come up with anything by THEN." i thought to MYSELF. shrugging the thought away, i averted my attention to the instructor and started CLASS.

the bell rang and i headed to my next class, CALCULUS. sometimes the instructor would get off task, which would slightly annoy me for a moment, then i would continue with whatever i was DOING. today was one of those days, but instead of ignoring her and continuing with the worksheet i was given at the beginning of class for the rest of the period, my attention was actually brought into the conversation she was HAVING. some of the students were talking about another student in the class, the small group in the front right corner, near the door, and the topic of their conversation in the back left seat, who was trying to ignore the laughter and whispers about HIM. the teacher interrupted their conversation angrily, forming a heated debate over same sex RELATIONSHIPS. i honestly didn't care, but i looked up at her when she said, " it doesn't matter who you are, who you like, or what you look LIKE. it's who you are inside that COUNTS. show exactly who you are to everybody, and if they don't like it, then don't pay attention to THEM. you are YOU. don't let any one deter yourself from who you ARE."

i stared at HER. "she's RIGHT." i thought to MYSELF, "she's absolutely RIGHT. it doesn't matter what i actually look like, it's who i am inside that MATTERS." i smiled slightly, a smile no one ever saw before, so within three seconds, i was the center of everyone's gaping ATTENTION. realizing this, i shoved my hand in my bag and opened my specibus, digging around for a book to hide my FACE. pulling out "gone with the wind," i hid my blushing cheeks behind its pages, hoping that the bell would ring or to a black hole to appear in the ground and swallow me UP. luckily, the bell rang a few seconds later, and i was the first one out of the door for my third period CLASS.

french four honors is always fairly EASY. today was just a simple review DAY. the bell rang and i headed for my fourth period class, portfolio development, which by next semester would be advanced exploration in ART. some of the students wanted to paint, so the current project was give and paint textures on a two by FOUR. most of the class had bright colors on their boards, except myself and one other STUDENT. I had soothing dark colors on my two by four, and she didn't have anything on her board, not even ant TEXTURES. she sat at her table, staring at nothing in PARTICULAR. i half-heartedly listened to the choir across the HALL. they were singing "my eyes" from dr. horrible's sing-a-long BLOG. i think it was the chamber singers, but i can't say for SURE. the class continued and the bell RANG. quickly cleaning up, i headed for LUNCH.

i pulled my lunch out that i had packed the previous NIGHT. i often wondered how i manage to get grubs every few days, but i figured that it might have come from the transportalizer we had to built our house AROUND. from the brown paper bag, i took out a small serving of grubloaf and tuber PASTE. eating quickly, i placed my trash in the paper bag and tossed it in the dross COFFER. resuming my seat at the table, i pulled out a sketchbook and started doodling nonsense while waiting for the bell to RING. when the bell did ring, i examined what i DREW. it was my lusus, the one and only friend i've ever had on this planet and the only physical connection to my home PLANET. sighing, i captchalogued my sketchbook and headed to my sixth CLASS.

honors history seminar was slightly challenging as ALWAYS. but it's nice to have a challenge, mentally, that IS. the bell rang and i headed to latin four honors, which was more REVIEW. anatomy and physiology always confused me, since my body structure was, well, DIFFERENT. i often spent most of my extra time at home studying human anatomy from the textbook, but it still puzzled me at TIMES. for example, apparently, the lobe stem on earth is called a brain STEM. when the bell rang, i was sort of relieved, as i always am for that CLASS. it just hurts my think pan a bit trying to figure out the human ANATOMY.

the last class of the day was mythology, which would be gothic literature for next SEMESTER. when the instructor told us what we were going over, i was shocked when she said TROLLS. my hand shot up THEN. "you actually know what a troll IS?" i questioned, surprised that a human would actually know what i partially AM. she confirmed with a nod, to which i asked her to give a brief DEFINITION. i was disheartened when she defined a different SPECIES. after that, i was silent for the rest of class, feeling odd and out of PLACE. today she announced that there was going to be a project due next THURSDAY. for our project, we were to create a myth of our own, and whether we were in a group or not was up to US. the bell rang while small groups were discussing their MYTHS. i was alone and was thankful that i WAS. i was going to present my own SPECIES.

i was, for once, excited to do a project that we had to PRESENT. I was also excited to show my true self to EVERYBODY.

_(*bathroom)_


End file.
